dhmisfandomcom-20200223-history
DHMIS Wiki
Welcome to the DHMIS Wiki Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (DHMIS) is a series of viral videos on YouTube created by Becky Sloan And Joe Pelling. According to a common theory, this is a summary of the series: A man named Roy he puts his son, Yellow Guy, and his friends, Duck and Red Guy, into a learning place, or as said in the interview, the punish-land. This is where he is supposed to learn things, but they always end up in flames. Don't Hug Me I'm Scared The original DHMIS was uploaded on 29th July 2011 by thisisitcollective. It now has 32,741,878 views on YouTube as of 22:10 PM GMT, May 9th, 2016 Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2 - Time On the eighth of January 2014, Becky and Joe released the sequel to the original titled "Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2 - TIME". It has 18,657,648 views on YouTube as of 22:11 PM GMT, May 9th, 2016. It features a singing clock that teaches superficial lessons about time. HELP Becky and Joe now want to make Don't Hug me I'm Scared a series, but they didn't have the budget to do it at the time. They uploaded a video titled "HELP". 3 parts were released, however there is currently no known way to view part 3. If you clicked the link in the description or the pop up at the end of the video you would get sent to their Kickstarter page that explains that Becky and Joe needed funds to make DHMIS into a series. They reached their goal and continued to make 4 more videos, leading up to a 6 episode series. Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 3 Unlike Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2 - Time (which was the only episode that had a legitimate title, so far), Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 3 only had a number at the end of its title. It was released on 31st Oct 2014 and has 11,236,558 views on YouTube as of 22:12 PM GMT, May 9th, 2016. It features Shrignold attempting to recruit Yellow Guy into the Love Cult. Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 4 Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 4 is the fourth installment in the Don't Hug Me I'm Scared, or DHMIS, series. It features a new character named Colin The Computer, who sings to the puppets about the digital world. It also introduces a character named Gilbert The Globe. Also, Red Guy's head explodes at the end of the episode because of a stunning revelation. Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 5 Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 5 is the fifth episode in the Don't Hug Me I'm Scared series. The teachers in the episode are unnamed but teach the puppets about food. While they are singing, they are interrupted by a phone call multiple times in the episode. At the end of the episode, it is revealed that the Red Guy was the one trying to call them. This episode focuses more on story then the actual song. Also Duck Guy is eaten by Yellow guy. Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6 Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6 is the sixth installment to the series. Although some people find it confusing, it is a great episode to the series. It features many cameos from teachers in previous episodes and reveals Roy was the one behind everything. The Future of Don't Hug Me I'm Scared its done!!!!Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 4